


In a cab

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, chat fic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly have a little chat in a cab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a cab

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an experiment. English is not my first language and it’s the first time I write a fic not in Italian… Well, it’s a very small fic, actually a chat, but I wonder what do you think…
> 
> Please, tell me if there are mistakes.
> 
> Post on Tumblr in 18th August 2015.

*sitting in a cab*

Sherlock: It was really stupid.

Molly: You could just say  _‘Thank you, Molly’_.

Sherlock: That bullet… It was for me!

Molly: Oh, come on! What is it? Are you  _jealous_??

Sherlock: Don’t be absurd! You know what I mean!

Molly: Of course I know, still I did it. I saved your life.  _Sue me_.

Sherlock: You could been injured. You’ve been  _almost_ injured!

Molly: I know that.

Sherlock: And you could die…

Molly: I know that too. Anything else?

Sherlock: *grabbing her hand with his* I couldn’t handle that. I’d miss you too much. *turn his head in the other side* For ever.*with a sad soft voice*

Molly: I know that too. *laying on him and kissing his cheek* I’d miss you too. So, can you understand why I did it?

Sherlock: *turning his head and looking in her eyes* ‘cause you love me?

Molly: Of course I love you. And I don’t want you gonna die. Not if I can do something about that.

Sherlock: I love you too, Molly. Don’t die, please.

Molly: I’ll try, just for you.

Sherlock: So do I. I promise. *kissing her forehead*


End file.
